Cast Out
by Sarcasticles
Summary: It's just another day on the Sunny when the sky splits in half, bringing two people to the Grand Line Robin was sure she would never see again. A sequel of sorts to Outcast.


**AN:** This is a sequel to my story _Outcast_ which as of this time is still ongoing. I asked my readers what fun bonus they wanted me to do for reaching 100 reviews, and some sort of extra chapter was the overwhelming favorite. It does spoil the ending to _Outcast_ (which isn't written yet '._.) and does contain minor spoilers for those not caught up with the manga. Continue at your own risk.

I'm marking this as complete for now, but I may continue depending on what feedback I get. As always, thanks for your continued support, I hope you enjoy this little extra.

* * *

Robin was a woman of mysteries and secrets. Even after storming Enies Lobby she did not talk much about her past, either before or after being labeled as the Demon Child. The Straw Hats accepted this for what it was and did not pry, for which Robin was eternally grateful. The past was a painful place for her, and for a historian she spent remarkably little time dwelling on it.

There was a short period of her childhood that Robin recalled quite fondly, but this, too, was kept hidden. The tales that Usopp spun were more plausible than the truth of what happened when she was eleven years old, and Robin wasn't sure the Straw Hats would believe her even if she felt like telling. There were some days she could hardly believe it herself.

Which, naturally, made it quite awkward for her when one day the sky split in half and deposited two young women onto the deck of the _Thousand Sunny_. Nearly twenty years had passed since she last saw them, but there was no mistaking them for anyone else.

"Anna? Elsa? Is that you?"

Robin lifted her sunglasses out of her eyes and stared dumbly at the two princesses while her crew ran about her like a bunch of sea kings with their heads cut off. Before Robin knew what was going on, her friends had them surrounded, weapons drawn and ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" Nami demanded.

"Where did you come from?" Usopp asked as he cowered behind the mast.

"Would you ladies like a snack?"

This last inquiry from Sanji brought Robin to her senses. Crossing her arms, she called phantom limbs to bat down swords, staves, and slingshots as she approached the two princesses.

It happened so quickly that they had not even had time to react. Robin helped Anna to her feet as the younger girl gaped at them, her eyes as wide as saucers.

" _Robin?_ What in the world is going on?! Where are we…ohmygosh, why are you so _old?_ "

"Why are you so young?" Robin returned as she aided Elsa, who—much to her surprise—still appeared to be a teenager. "Nothing frozen," she noted. "Your control has improved since I've seen you last."

"I…thank you?" Elsa said faintly. She withdrew her hand as soon as she regained her balance and brought it close to her chest. "Anna, what just happened?"

"You know these people?" Nami asked. "Robin, what's going on here?!"

"I have no idea," Robin said. She met the confused, incredulous gaze of her crewmates. They all waited for her explanation, not realizing that for once she had no answer to offer them.

"Well, I suppose introductions are in order. Princess Elsa, Princess Anna, these are my friends and crewmates Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Luffy, and Franky," she said, pointing to each one in turn. "Everyone, meet Princesses Elsa and Anna. They're from another world."

* * *

It took quite some time for the pandemonium caused by this statement to die down, and in retrospect Robin wondered if perhaps she shouldn't have phrased it another way. But when it became obvious that Elsa and Anna were not threats and were in fact old friends the Straw Hats pulled no stops and treated them, well, like royalty.

Franky constructed a table large enough to seat the whole crew and their guests on the grass lawn in three seconds flat. Sanji offered them tea (hesitantly accepted by Anna) and pledged his undying love (hesitantly rebuffed by Elsa). Brook pulled out his violin and began playing a song to relax them from their long journey.

"Devil Fruit?" Elsa asked weakly.

"Yes," Robin said with a small smile. "He's quite the musician."

"I…see," the older girl said, although it was obvious she was trying to hide her discomfort. Recognizing that she would be unused to the…diversity…of the Straw Hat Pirates, Robin sat on one side of Elsa while Anna took the other. The buffer of normalcy seemed to help the ice-witch relax, albeit only marginally.

Anna either didn't notice or didn't care that she was being serenaded by the undead. She had just discovered Chopper, and was completely taken by the tiny reindeer. She leaned in for closer inspection, complimented his hat, and the two became fast friends.

Robin didn't have time to ask them what brought them to her world when she was pulled aside by Nami. The Straw Hat's navigator was still shaken by the sudden intrusion of two princesses on the ship.

"You know them?"

There was a great deal of surprise in the question, and perhaps a little bit of an accusation as well. Robin immediately felt the need to defend herself, but let that fade away when she saw the hurt in Nami's eyes, and Robin considered the situation from her position.

They were crewmates, yes, but more than that Nami and Robin were able to confide in one another in ways that they could not with the other Straw Hats. Nami was upset that Robin had not trusted her enough to tell her that she knew the existence of another world.

"It's a long story," Robin said, quiet enough that the rest couldn't hear. "When I was young I was attacked by a marine with a Devil Fruit that, well…" she allowed her voice to trail off as she recalled her time in Arendelle. "I spent some time in what I believe is some sort of parallel universe, although even now I'm not sure."

Nami took a deep breath through clenched teeth. "How'd you get back?"

"I'll tell you later," Robin promised. "Right now the most important thing is finding out what brought them here."

Her gaze flickered to the two princesses. Sanji returned, with his arms laden with food and tea. He set the choice plates in front of Elsa and Anna. They were thanking him as Luffy snuck up behind Sanji, and the Straw Hat's captain—realizing that the girls weren't guarding their food—stretched his arm out and snatched a sandwich.

Anna yelped and would have sent her chair tumbling backwards if not for Zoro. With lightning-fast reflexes the Straw Hat's swordsman caught and effortlessly righted Anna. The young princess's blush was as red as her hair.

"I, er, thanks," she said, eyes glued to his bare, sculpted chest. "Wow. That's amazing. I mean, like, uh…I'm Anna, Princess of Arendelle. You're a pleasure to see—I mean, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Roronoa Zoro," the swordsman grunted. Anything else he might have said was cut off as Sanji launched himself across the table with a wordless cry, kick aimed squarely for his big, green head.

Elsa was less impressed. " _Anna_ ," she sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "This is what got us in trouble in the first place!"

"That was not my fault!" she said defensively. "How was I supposed to know the guy was crazy?"

Robin felt a subtle change in the air—a change that she'd learned to associate with Elsa's magic—and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you should explain."

"Yeah," Nami said, a sharp look in her eyes, and Robin knew she'd felt it too. "Other worlds? _Parallel dimensions_? You're lucky Robin knows you guys. Don't you know how dangerous it is to just pop onto a pirate ship unannounced?"

"Pirate ship?" Elsa said, eyes widening slightly as she looked at Robin.

"I'll tell you later," she said, with the feeling that would be something she would be repeating quite often. "Now, how did you get here? Did the trolls help you?"

"I wish it were as simple as that," Elsa sighed.

"We're cursed," Anna said at the same time. She looked at her sister and stuck out her tongue. "See, during Elsa's coronation one of the princes from the Southern Isles asked me to dance, and one thing led to another, and at the end of the night he asked me to marry him."

"Coronation?" Robin asked.

"Yep, Elsa's finally queen. Now we won't have to deal with that chancellor guy."

"Mother and Father died at sea three years ago," Elsa said quietly. "Law states I couldn't inherit until I came of age."

No one noticed as Luffy stole the rest of the princess's ( _princess and queen_ , Robin corrected herself numbly) food. Brook's music faded away while Franky let out an unmanly sniff that he insisted was allergies. It was only when Chopper put a comforting hoof on Anna's leg that they remembered that the others were present. Anna offered him a soft, warm smile (which didn't make him happy _at all_ , damn it!) and continued her story.

"Yeah, Prince Hans was a perfect gentleman at first. And funny, and charming…"

"Focus, Anna," her sister said.

"Um, yeah. So at the end of the night he asked me to marry him. I said no!" she said hurriedly when Robin raised an eyebrow. "I mean, who marries a guy they just met? It's super romantic and I was totally flattered, but there are logistics that need worked out first, not to mention Elsa never would have given me her blessing."

Elsa nodded sagely.

"At first he took it really well, but then he started to get really clingy. Like, creepily clingy. Elsa's celebration lasted for a week, and every time I turned around it was like he was _right there_. Then there were the poems, and the flowers, and the invitations for rides through the forest, and the chocolate…"

"He overstepped his bounds, and it had to end," Elsa said. "So I told him to leave."

"And that didn't go over well," Robin said.

"Like I said, at first he seemed to take it well. I mean, the guy's got twelve brothers to compete with at home. I thought that he was just desperate to date someone," Anna said.

"He hired a witch to curse us so he could take over the throne," Elsa said flatly. "And it looks like he's succeeded."

"Witch?" Usopp asked. Throughout the conversation, he had eased out of his hiding place, interest growing on his face. "You mean a Devil Fruit user?"

"Devil Fruits don't exist where they're from," Robin said, "but certain people are born with magical powers, which unlike Devil Fruit powers can often be used in a variety of ways without becoming a hammer."

"Magic?" Luffy asked, his eyes glowing with excitement. "Does that mean that they can fly on broomsticks and turn apples into gold and grow really long beards like in that one story you read us?"

"Not…exactly, Captain," Robin said.

"Wait, what? He's your captain?" Anna asked.

"Guys, we've got trouble!" Zoro shouted before Robin could answer. "I count three marine ships up head!"

"Damn, they must have seen the disturbance when these two came and come to investigate," Nami said. "Any chance of outrunning them?"

Usopp ran over to the railing and lowered his goggles. "Don't think so, not without a _Coup de Burst_."

"Our cola levels are pretty low, sis," Franky said. "I'd only use it as a last resort."

"So we fight," Luffy decided. "Everyone, get ready!"

Robin pulled Elsa and Anna away as her crewmates prepared for battle. They watched anxiously as Nami snapped together pieces of her improved Clima Tact and Usopp counted pop greens. Brook calmly put away his violin and drew his sword, while there was the faint whirl of gears as Franky activated the weaponry built into his body. Even Sanji and Zoro put away their rivalry, standing stoically side by side with Luffy as they watched the incoming marine vessels approach.

"You guys are going to fight them?" Anna said, sounding nearly sick with worry.

"Let's get below deck," Robin said. "We can't protect you out in the open like this."

Elsa flinched as Chopper transformed into his fully human form. "There's no way you can evade them?"

"I'm sorry, Elsa. The Straw Hat Pirates, my captain especially, are quite wanted from the World Government. We have no choice but fight back."

The queen nodded once, before setting her mouth in a resolute line. Pulling away from Robin, she walked to the railing and raised her arms.

"What are you doing?" Usopp exclaimed. "Get back, before you get hurt—"

" _Release_ ," Elsa said calmly. She flicked her wrist and a rope of silver magic flew from her hands and skimmed over the surface of the ocean. It raced the distance between the _Sunny_ and the marine ship with frightening speed and hit it square. The hull froze into a solid block of ice, as did the surrounding area of water, freezing it in place.

* * *

At the new marine HQ, Sakazuki scowled as dozens of reports that Kuzan joined the Straw Hat Pirates bombarded his den-den mushi. By the next day the news dominated the papers, much to the confusion to the wielder of the Ice-Ice Fruit.

* * *

The battle was over before it even began. The Straw Hats stood slack-jawed and Anna grinned as Elsa repeated this action twice more, achieving the same result just as easily. She turned to Robin, her eyes somber. "We brought them here. I won't have you fight on our accounts."

Robin smiled warmly. "You've come a long way since the last time we met."

A faint blush spread across Elsa's cheeks. "Thank you."

Robin turned to a still starry-eyed Luffy. "Captain, with your permission I would like to help Anna and Elsa return to their home. Many years ago they helped me do the same, and I owe them a debt of friendship."

"Shishishi, no need to be so serious about it. Nami, we're changing course! Full speed ahead to Arendelle, wherever that is. I smell an adventure!"

Anna turned around and gave her sister a bone-crushing hug, which was endured with a sort of longsuffering that indicated to Robin that Elsa was more than used to this sort of behavior from her younger sister. Robin smiled, feeling strangely happy for the young queen.

To their credit, the Straw Hat Pirates did not question their captain, each preparing in their own way for the journey ahead. Robin's smile widened, and her heart swelled with pride. She had always wanted to let the only two friends from her childhood know that she'd found her way in life, to show them that she was no longer lost and alone in a world that hated her.

"You're smiling," Anna said once she released her sister. "I mean, like _really_ smiling."

"You're happy here?" Elsa added quietly. "They're not...taking advantage of you, like the others did?"

Robin laughed. She tried to suppress herself to her normal chuckle, but found that impossible. There was no stopping the deep, belly laugh that bubbled through her, and several of her crewmates stared in shock. "You'll see," Robin said once she'd gotten herself under control. "The Straw Hat Pirates are a strange bunch, but I wouldn't put your wellbeing in anybody else's hands. We have our orders, and nothing will stop us from getting you back home."


End file.
